


片段

by shunziqing



Series: other drabbles [1]
Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有时Brandt怀疑这一切是否值得，有时他怀疑Ethan身上是否还有一根骨头完好从未断过。</p>
            </blockquote>





	片段

有时Brandt怀疑这一切是否值得，有时他怀疑Ethan身上是否还有一根骨头完好从未断过。他不让自己想得太多，因为这显然就是他现在的生活了——拯救世界算是轻松的任务。

Brandt靠着半塌的柜台坐直身子，啐出一口血水，手底试图给Ethan的上臂扎上条止血带：“后援在路上，ETA十分钟。”他轻轻抬起对方的头让他枕在自己腿上，低声嘟囔着，“膝盖看起来不太妙。”

Ehtan缓缓闭了闭眼睛，就好像体内的所有能量都被抽走了一样，Brandt不怪他，他不确定过去三天Ethan曾合过眼，他不确定*他自己*曾合过眼。他拨开一缕落在年长男人眼前的头发，在他额头上留下一道血印。他们躺在加里宁格勒的一家纪念品店里，周围散落的是这个城市最有名的特产，琥珀。Ethan捡起手边一条手链，眼带期盼地冲他比了比。

“哦，不，别想。”Brandt立刻拒绝，“如果你想把一条从刚刚被我们捣毁的恐怖分子老巢/纪念品商店偷出来的手链送给你——”‘理应死掉’他做口型，因为虽然周围不太可能有人还神志清醒，不过还是小心为上，“的老婆做纪念品，你可以自己去送，我不会帮你的。”

Ethan皱了皱眉，露出委屈的神色，低头看了眼自己的膝盖。

Brandt哼了一声：“上一次这也没阻止你提前偷跑出疗养院。”

Ethan似乎没有听到他的话，自顾自地把那手链系到了Brandt右手腕上，显然认为这是挟带它的最保险方法。

“嘿，我说——”前参谋试图把它摘掉，但是单手而且鲜血的滑腻让他不能成功。

Ethan Hunt是这世界上最令人恼火的家伙。Brandt无奈地吐出一口气。

“你是这世上最令人恼火的家伙。”

Ethan挑起嘴角，露出那知名的笑容，好像他知道些别人不知道的事情，也许他确实知道。

“喂，别睡，看着我。”Brandt伸手抹掉Ethan下巴上的一道血痕，迫使对方睁开眼，“你觉得我们这回能拿到多长时间假期，呣？在下一个疯子试图毁灭世界前？”

Ethan仍带着那要命的微笑，嘴角柔软让人想伸手触碰，他轻轻摆了下头。

“三星期？也许我能跟部长说说，拿到一个月。哦，休想，我不会再跟你去攀岩了，况且你的膝盖——”Ethan眼中的某种神色让他断开话头，冲着耳麦说，“Rodney，ETA？”

Benji哆哆嗦嗦的声音传来：“你知道现在外面的气温是多少？零下三十五度！我不喜欢冷！”

“我也不喜欢一个脑震荡的行动组长在我怀里流血而亡，Rodney！”

“两分钟。”Benji坚定地答道，然后切断了通讯。

“嘿，看着我，看着我。”Brandt低下头，把手放在Ethan额头上，而Ethan顺从地看着他。这男人是个矛盾体，他是世上最出色的骗子和伪装者，可有时Brandt却觉得他再真诚不过，也许这正是他出色的原因。

Brandt不知道是什么动力让这男人继续，他想起克罗地亚，想起莫斯科，想起所有那些他趁着Julia不在的时候放在她床头的小礼物，想起档案中那个刚刚从戏剧表演毕业聪明自负的年轻人，他问：“这一切都值得吗？”

Ethan似乎并不惊讶听到这个问题，他似乎什么时候都不惊讶。他抬手拍了拍Brandt的胸口，就在心脏的位置。

_你知道答案。_


End file.
